


Dinner with Friends

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The Goldstein-Kowalski-Scamander clan meet up for dinner.





	Dinner with Friends

Newt and Jacob were visiting Tina and Queenie for dinner. They were both excited. It was going to be so much different than the first time they had dinner at the Goldstein sister's place. For one thing, Newt wasn't being held by Tina for a section 3A. When Newt arrived, Jacob was already there, enjoying a shot of giggle water, while talking to Queenie. She seemed to be enjoying the conversation immensely. Newt sat beside Tina, trying to think of things to say. All he could think was "How's the weather?" and "Do you come here often?", both of which were terrible ideas. Finally, he settled on asking if she'd like to learn to feed the Occamys. She softened toward him, "I'd love that", she said smiling. Newt opened his suitcase, offering his hand to her, "Shall we?" They stepped in the suitcase. They had been feeding the Occamys for about an hour, when the smell of freshly baking Strudel filled the suitcase. "I think dinner's almost ready. Should we go up?", Newt asked. Tina nodded and they climbed out of the suitcase. When they reached the kitchen, Jacob and Queenie were cooking and laughing together. It was a nice scene to watch so Newt and Tina stood in the doorway. Suddenly in a moment of bravery, Tina reached out clutching Newt's hand in her own. He looked down at their intertwined hands, but didn't let go. When dinner was served, they sat down to eat, talking and laughing the entire time. It felt like home.


End file.
